


march of flower petals

by mitsutsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Proceed with caution if you are not up to date with the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsutsuki/pseuds/mitsutsuki
Summary: Mini drabbles featuring Levi and Hanji based on Japanese flower meanings or Hanakotoba.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Bluebell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell means grateful in hanakotoba.

They've been by each other's side far longer than they thought was even possible.

It was something akin to a miracle and for that they are grateful.

There were time where they imagine that maybe a future with the two of them isn't far-fetched. 

_"Thank you for being alive,"_ is what they whisper as they hold each other in a tight embrace before they fall into slumber—dreaming of the future where they can live peacefully, just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the fic is the song Hanabiratachi no March by Aimer.


	2. Gardenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gardenia means secret love in hanakotoba.

Hanji knows it wasn't practical but what else can they do? For how long can they keep pushing down the feelings they harbor towards a certain raven-haired captain when he is constantly around them—being supportive and caring?

_"It is impossible!"_ they thought.

Hanji had considered confessing—but no they can't. They cannot let it go any further than this because the future of a survey corps soldier is too uncertain especially its commander.

Aware of that fact, the new commander instead pours their secret love into paper—into letters that will never reach its supposed receiver.


	3. Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pansy means thoughtful or caring in hanakotoba.

They feel it every time Levi checks on them—asking if they need help on anything and when they feel his presence by their side.

They feel it when he makes sure they have rested well enough and tucks them into bed after a long day of work.

They feel it when he drops by at their office, asking him to have tea with him—an attempt to make them take a break that they are denying themself.

They feel it every time Levi takes it upon himself to bathe them when they forget.

They feel it when Levi stays up late and help them finish their work.

They feel it when Levi gives them encouraging words that may sound to the ears of others—but they know better than most people.

They feel it when Levi gives their shoulder or hand a gentle squeeze when they look troubled.

They feel it as Levi runs soothing circles across their back after a terrible nightmare. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a yellow camellia means longing in hanakotoba.

While the scouts are not forbidden from pursuing romance, it is ill-advised considering the risks of their job and the distraction it might bring.

As veterans of the survey corps, Levi and Hanji are very much of that fact.

Because of that, they settled in stealing longing glances at each other when they are convinced that no one is looking.


	5. Bluebell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibiscus means gentleness in hanakotoba.

Gentle are their hands when they tend to this wounds.

Gentle is his touch when he washes away the dirt, the blood and the pain from a failed expedition.

Gentle are their caresses when they comfort each other from their worst fears.

Gentle is the feeling if each other's breathing and heartbeats.

Gentle is how they would describe the presence of the other in their lives.


	6. Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower means radiance or respect in hanakotoba.

If Levi is going to describe Hanji's existence in one word then it would be _"radiant."_ T

Their smile and laugh is as vibrant and as warm as the sun.

Although he might not ever say it out loud, he admits to himself that he would never get tired of seeing and hearing that for as long as he lives.

He sounds like a total sap but he supposes that's what being in love is like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweat-pea means goodbye in hanakotoba.

"You understand."

Yes he does understand—far too well in fact. 

Nothing stays forever in this world. 

He has to let them go one day and that day has arrived.


	8. Aster tataricus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster tataricus means remembrance in hanakotoba.

Levi forms a fist in his hand and gently rests it over Hanji's chest—feeling the beating of their heart one last time and engraving it into his memory.

A reminder that they were real—that they were once alive.

A reminder of how they too had touched his heart. 


	9. Chrysanthemum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrysanthemum means truth in hanakotoba.

At the very last moment they realized it.

The truth behind his words and actions.

It was as if everything fell into their proper place—everything finally made sense in that short moment.

But it was too late for them, there was no turning back.

Their fates had been sealed.

They cannot go back to the forest.


End file.
